


Cat ears stay ON always

by raynquility



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animal Play, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Insults, Multi, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynquility/pseuds/raynquility
Summary: My first ever submission for the Yato House Writing event! Discord: RayneBombing#6535You and Kuroo are old lovers who split due to your lives taking different paths. You are a struggling college student who works at a cat maid cafe of all places. Never once in your life did you think you'd find the Kuroo Tetsurou, the love of your life, at said maid cafe. And you certainly didn't expect him to have a boyfriend. Luckily for you, Tsukishima is into kittens.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 33
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: January 2021 HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!





	Cat ears stay ON always

Working at a cat maid café was definitely not on the list of things you wished to be as you grew up but with college being so expensive, you had to do what you needed to get by. Today seemed to be particularly busy as you rushed around servicing your regulars as well as a few new faces. Normally you were incredibly good at keeping up with the pace of things but since most of your coworkers called out today you were feeling a bit overwhelmed. You finally were able to catch your breath as most of the patrons took their leave. After adjusting your ears and tail slightly, seeing how out of place they were from the rush hour, you stepped back into the main area. Just as you walked in, your step was halted by a pair of honey brown eyes that you hadn’t seen in over five years.

Kuroo Tetsurou stood at the entrance of the café with a tall, serious looking blonde man. He wasn’t looking at you at first, his eyes scanning the area but eventually his eyes landed on you when he heard the ringing of the bells from your cat ears. Your heart immediately began to race the moment he looked at you. His head tilted to the side as his eyes widened in recognition. Even with your maid costume and wig, along with the cat ears and tail, he was still able to recognize those eyes and lips he loved so much. The blonde man beside him walked toward you first. His brown eyes looked at you curiously. Normally you’d greet them right away, but your mind was a little fuzzy after seeing Kuroo. The blonde coughed slightly, bringing you back into reality. You stuttered out the mantra hastily, trying desperately to keep the panic out of your voice. The blonde man chuckled before speaking, “Ah, a little frazzled there are we? First day on the job or what?” His tone was teasing, which instantly caused your face to heat up in embarrassment. “I’m joking darling. I’m Tsukishima and this is my boyfriend Kuroo. We’d like a table with a bit more privacy if you don’t mind too terribly?” His voice was like honey to your ears and you struggled to respond in a timely manner. Tsukishima cocked his head to the side and smirked at you devilishly. Kuroo nodded towards you in encouragement which totally made your heart skip a beat, giving you enough confidence to finally speak up and answer Tsukishima’s questions.

“N—no sir! Just a bit tired I suppose. We’re a little short staffed today but don’t worry I can take care of you two no problem! Follow me this way.” You lead them towards the back of the café, a place where your manager couldn’t see as well unless at a certain angle. Your heart pounded against your chest as you served the two men their drinks. You wrote down their orders in your cute little notepad and hurriedly rushed to the kitchen. Once you got there you tried to even your breathing and slow down your heartbeat. Your manager eyed you curiously. She had asked if you needed help with any of the tables. You’d only ever get this way whenever a certain patron was being too touchy or something but you shook your head at her worried look. You smiled brightly as you grabbed the pastries and dumplings they had ordered. As you brought them their order, you stumbled on your feet and landed directly into Kuroo’s lap. He caught you easily in his arms, squeezing you instinctively. Your face turned even redder as you apologized profusely. “Oh my goodness Kuroo-san I am so sorry about that. Please allow me to get you a new desert, free of charge!”

Kuroo laughed heartily, “Ah my little Chibi-chan don’t worry about it. The pastries and dumplings are unharmed and now I have you exactly where I want you,” his voice dropped low into your ear. You shivered involuntarily. “What’s wrong darling? Feeling a little flustered again are we?” You nodded your head slowly. “Good, that’s exactly what I was hoping for. Allow me to properly introduce you to my lovely boyfriend, Kei, say hello to Chibi-chan.” You automatically turned your head to the blonde man with glasses that had been watching the entire exchange with a smirk on his face.

“Nice to meet you pipsqueak. You can call me Tsukishima. Kei is what my friends call me and I’m hoping you and I can be a little more than that.” You gasped loudly and Tsukishima laughed heartily. “Oh, Kuroo you were so right. This one is definitely going to be fun to play with.” Tsukki grabbed your chin between his forefinger and his thumb, forcing you to look up at him. “What time did you say you’re off pipsqueak? I don’t have much patience. Wanna play with you right now.”  
You struggled to keep your voice even as you spoke. “I’m actually not off for another hour and a half…Tsukishima-san.” A warm hand suddenly began rubbing your breast which elicited a pretty little moan to escape before you could suppress it. Normally a touch like this would result in an instant ban from the café but this time was different. This was Kuroo Tetsurou, the man who you had been in love with since high school. He pinched your already hard nipple through your costume. You bit you lip roughly to prevent yourself from crying out in utter pleasure. Tsukki hadn’t taken his eyes off you while Kuroo fondled your breast ever so slowly. “K—Kuroo-san wh—what are you doing? You—you can’t do that here. P—please stop,” your voice came out in a pathetic whimper as Tsukki grabbed your chin firmly in his hand.

“Listen pipsqueak, I said I don’t have much patience but for a cute little thing like you?” His eyes raked over your body making you feel exposed. “I think I can manage to hold myself back for a bit. You know you’re going to have to make this up to me right darling?” His voice lowered as he spoke those last words. All you could manage to do was swallow thickly and nod your head. Suddenly Kuroo pulled you away from his lap, setting you up straight before anyone else could notice his hands groping your chest. You stood up pin straight when you noticed your manager peeking her head from around the corner. You adjusted yourself once more and went back to giving your attention to your other tables.  
A regular had come in shortly after your escapade with the two men in the back and he seemed extra friendly today. He kept grabbing your hands into his every time you would bring him his various food items. With every caress the man gave you, Kuroo and Tsukishima grew more and more impatient. The clock seemed to be taunting them. Finally you arrived to their table again to check in. Immediately Tsukishima pulled you to sit between the two men. You turned your head towards Kuroo, seeking answers in his eyes but didn’t get a chance to meet them before your head was being forcibly turned towards the taller man.

“My patience just keeps running thinner and thinner every time you ignore us for that idiot over there pipsqueak. If my calculations are correct, your shift is over in thirty minutes. That won’t do. Go tell your manager you’re leaving right this second. Fake an illness, I don’t give a damn. But if you aren’t outside the café in five minutes, I’m going to take you to the back room and fuck your brains out while you desperately try to keep the entire café from hearing your slutty sounds. Got it?” He let go of your chin roughly, causing you to face Kuroo who’s eyes were impossibly dark with desire. You got up and walked quickly towards the backroom. You told your manager you weren’t feeling so well and needed to go home a little early. When she saw the only ones left were Kuroo and Tsukki, she nodded her head for you to gather your things. She wished you a speedy recovery and you hurried to get your things together. You walked out of the café through the side door that every employee used, as to not be spotted by the patrons of said café. You walked around towards the main parking lot and there stood Kuroo and Tsukishima next to a luxurious black car. You swallowed the lump in your throat as you walked towards the car. Kuroo opened the door to the back of the car wordlessly. The drive to their apartment wasn’t long but it felt like years before you arrived. The anticipation was making you slick between your thighs. Every glance from Kuroo or Tsukki in the rearview mirror drove you insane. Once you guys arrived at their apartment, Kuroo wasted no time in attacking your lips. You sighed into the kiss. You had missed his lips so desperately, but life had gotten in the way. You always hoped you’d see him again and pick up right where you left off. And here you were, being wrapped up in his strong arms. But this time there was an extra set of hands around you. Tsukishima stood behind you, kissing your neck so tenderly that you felt yourself go weak at the knees. Once you opened you mouth Kuroo took his chance to dominate your tongue with his. You moaned into his mouth as your hand tugged his soft black locks roughly. Tsukki chuckled into your neck and proceeded to unbutton your blouse from behind. His nimble fingers undid them so easily that within seconds your bra was exposed. Luckily for him, your bra was one of those that unbuckled from the front. In an instant your breasts were exposed and Tsukki wasted no time in holding your pebbled nipples between his thumb and forefinger. You gasped out suddenly, leaning into his touch automatically. Kuroo growled softly before he latched his mouth onto your nipples. He knew how sensitive they were so the extra stimulation was driving you insane. Tsukki grabbed onto the hem of your skirt that you wore and pulled it down roughly. His lengthy fingers toyed with your sex from the outside of your soaked panties.

Bringing his fingers to his lips, tasting you slowly as Kuroo continued to attack your chest, Tsukishima laughed darkly. “Awe look at that. The little slut is already soaked for us Kuroo. Am I right slut? You like being sandwiched between us don’t you?” His voice was taunting you but you felt them making you even wetter than before. He slid his fingers inside you slowly. You bucked your hips into his hands, making him laugh even louder. “Such a needy little slut aren’t you? I bet a few more strokes from my fingers and you’ll cum instantly. Hmm we can’t have that now can we my kitten?” He inserted another finger even slower than the first one. Kuroo finally pulled away from your chest and attached his lips to yours once more. His hand joined Tsukki’s but instead of fingering you along with him, Kuroo simply played with your clit. You felt the familiar pooling of pleasure in your stomach. You were close and they had barely even done anything. All of a sudden Tsukki pulled his fingers from inside you, licking them while he stared into your eyes. Your mouth opened in a whine and he took the opportunity to shove his fingers into your mouth. The bitter taste of your sex filled your mouth and you moaned at the lewd sensation of tasting yourself.  
“Such a good Chibi-chan. So wet and ready for me to fill you up with my cock. That’s what you want right baby? You want Daddy’s cock deep inside you huh?” Your voice was shaky so you decided to just nod your head dumbly. The movement of your head caused your cat ears to jingle. Your face flushed immediately as you realized that you had forgotten to remove them. You reached up to take them off. Tsukki smacked your hands away from your head and you looked at him in shock.  
“Don’t even think about it pipsqueak. The car ears stay on when we fuck you, got it?” his voice was dangerously low. You slowly lowered your hand and nodded extra fast to make the ears jingle more. “That’s a good little slutty kitten. Now let me devour you.” Tsukki was on his knees and he wrapped your legs around his shoulders immediately. He lapped at your sex teasingly, causing your back to arch so much you nearly fell backwards. Thankfully Kuroo caught you easily. “I got you Chibi-chan. Relax and be a good girl for Kei? God I’ve missed you so fucking much. You’re so good for me and Kei Chibi-chan. So fucking good.” The praises from Kuroo and the degrading from Tsukishima was enough to cause your brain to go fuzzy, you immediately went into subspace and allowed the men to take full control of your body.  
Tsukki’s tongue was like a drug. With every lick and suck your body was close to reaching your climax once again. But every time you felt you were right at the edge, he stopped completely. You whined every time and every time you did Tsukki would land a hard smack to your ass, leaving it a cherry red. Kuroo held onto you, playing with your chest, his cock poking your back every time you fell back from the loss of Tsukki’s tongue. You felt back for neglecting Kuroo so you reached behind you as best you could, pulling him down into a heated kiss. Kuroo’s mouth was hot and filled with lust. Your mouth was the same but you craved more.  
“Kuroo-san. Please, ah—” your sentence was cut off with a moan as Tsukki shoved his tongue deep inside your sex. He accompanied his tongue with his fingers as his thumb rubbed your clit so slow you felt another whine beginning to come out of your mouth but Kuroo quickly swallowed it with his lips.  
“Please what Chibi-chan? What do you want? Use your words baby girl. You can have whatever you like but you need to tell me what you want first.” He chuckled lowly. You glared at him teasingly before leaning backwards slightly. “Kuroo-san. Please, let me taste you.” Right away Tsukki pulled himself away from your sex and flipped you around on his shoulders. You were suddenly being held between the two men, Kuroo’s leaking cock directly in front of your mouth. Saliva dripped from your mouth at the sight. Tsukki wasted no time in connecting his mouth back onto your dripping sex. It was so sensitive that you cried out. Kuroo took this opportunity to shove his whole cock deep inside your throat, cutting off your cries of pleasure. You took a minute to adjust to his size inside your mouth. Kuroo hissed in pleasure as he felt the vibrations of your moans around his cock.  
“Fuck Chibi-chan you still don’t have a gag reflex huh? Fuck you look so pretty with my cock stuffing your mouth kitten. Daddy’s going to fuck your throat now okay? Nod for me baby.” You nodded your head in approval and Kuroo began slamming his cock deep inside your throat. You moaned and hollowed your cheeks, sucking his cock so good he kept crying out your name. Tsukki kept up the pace with Kuroo. The sensation of having your sex pleasured by Tsukki and Kuroo filling your mouth was enough to send you over the edge. You came into Tsukki’s mouth just as Kuroo came into yours. He swallowed all your juices that spilled out from you and Kuroo pulled his cock out of your mouth slowly.  
“Don’t swallow just yet Chibi-chan. Let me see how much cum you have in your mouth.” You stood up slowly, your legs feeling like jelly. Tsukki held you gently around your waist. You grabbed the edge of your mouth with your hands and opened your mouth wide enough to show the large amount of cum you held inside of it. Tsukki moaned into your ear and turned you around towards him, pulling you into a heated kiss. You shared Kuroo’s seed with him and he groaned as soon as he tasted it. Kuroo came up behind you and hiked your leg up to Tsukki’s waist. You felt the tip of his cock teasing your sensitive entrance and nearly doubled over. Tsukki held you up with no effort.

“Take his cock like a good little kitty slut. Maybe I’ll give you mine if you beg for it well enough,” Tsukki snickered. Without warning, Kuroo thrusted his cock deep inside you. The impact of his entire length inside you made you cry out loudly. He wasted no time and began pounding into you so roughly you started to see stars. Tsukki was the only reason you hadn’t fallen over because your knees were weak. Your mind was fuzzy and you could feel yourself beginning to reach your second climax already. Tsukki laughed directly in your face. “Ha guess you aren’t ready to be stuffed full with two cocks. Pathetic. I had such high expectations for you pipsqueak.” He shook his head as he continued to laugh at you. You growled as you pulled his smug face towards you, kissing him roughly. When you pulled away you gasped with every thrust Kuroo gave you, “Tsukishima-san I want your fat cock deep inside me. Destroy my insides with Kuroo-san please. Please Tsukki I need your cock inside me now.” Your words made Tsukki’s dick twitch with excitement. Kuroo slowed down and positioned you so that he was holding your legs wide open. Tsukki managed to get himself halfway inside you, you cried out with every inch, feeling how open they were stretching you. Once he was all the way in, they both began to pump themselves roughly into you. Your vision became blurry with tears and your stomach had that familiar pull again. Kuroo swore under his breath as he moaned and Tsukishima leaned forward to lick the tears from your face. “Cum for us Chibi-chan,” Kuroo cried out at the same time Tsukishima said, “Fuck I’m close.” Your climax hit you like a train leaving you limp in between the two men. They came immediately after and filled your sweet pussy with their hot cum.

“Such a good little kitty. Come on let us take care of you now. You did so good. Fuck I missed this I really did. I’m glad I can share you with Kei. It means the world to me baby.” Kuroo held you bridal style in his arms as Tsukki began drawing a warm bath for you in their giant jacuzzi. “You really outdid my expectations of you pipsqueak. Now it’s our turn to take care of you since you did such a good job being a good little kitty. Relax. We’ll make sure you’re alright.” You felt your eyes become heavy as you laid in the bed with your arms wrapped around Kuroo and Tsukki’s arms wrapped around you. You never expected to work at a cat maid café. You never expected to find Kuroo and his lovely boyfriend at said café. But life is filled of the unexpected. And you were more than happy to welcome them all if it meant you would always end up just like this.


End file.
